starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CorrieVrey
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ulavu page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 14:55, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Sources The last two articles you made seemed to have info on StarCraft Evolution I can't find. What's your source on those characters being named? Also for future reference, be sure to cite everything you add, especially new articles. Check out StarCraft Wiki:Referencing for more info on that, it should help with sourcing from out of game sources (use the Citation Index for in-game sources). Subsourian (talk) 15:52, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Very new to using Wikia. The source is an excerpt from the book. The excerpts are in a 'first look' booklet that the author provided at an appearance. The booklet instructs not to quote it since it's not the final version, but hopefully two working character names don't violate that. Should I cite from the booklet? I can provide proof that it exists. CorrieVrey (talk) 20:02, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah no problem. So this is kind of a weird situation, since you're not allowed to quote from it. We've had this problem before with videos that were shown at conventions but not recorded well. Basically in cases where the source isn't something public, we need some something anyone can read or look at and go "there are all the things that support what's in this article." In this case like a blurred out excerpt saying "Ulavu is a protoss researcher" or something, and maybe a picture of the booklet itself. :Having said that that's also skirting the quoting rule a bit and I don't want to ask you to break that. Basically use your best judgement there, we'd love to have that information but only provide as much as you feel comfortable giving, we just have to have a source people can access. :On another note, mad jealous you got to meet Timothy Zahn. Subsourian (talk) 21:28, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Butting in, if you can't quote from it, then I assume that makes it redundant to include any actual information about the characters bar the fact that they exist? And that they may not make it into the book at all? If that's the case, then I think it's fair to create character articles, mention their appearance in the booklet, and list the characters on the Evolution page. If they make it into the final product, we can update them as needed. If not, they can either be stored for posterity or merged (e.g. Lockwell's Newsworthy predecessor functions as a redirect to her article.--Hawki (talk) 22:25, September 7, 2016 (UTC) I just wish I was more familiar with his work! He was busy with Star Wars fans, but graciously signed my booklet. I've heard he's a great author, and the excerpt was an excellent read. I think the quote request is mostly about not having quotes published that may not be in the final work. I don't want to add a bunch of detail that could be reworked. Since these characters are described in the official summary though, their core concepts (protoss researcher, etc.) probably won't see much change. Added sources. Apologies if they aren't up to standard. Trying to keep with the style of other book references. I've also attached some images below. I can link to them in the source. 20160907_193417.jpg|Promotional booklet with excerpt Tanya.png Ulavu.jpg 20160907_160426-1.jpg CorrieVrey (talk) 01:03, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::That should be good, that's much appreciated! I may mess with the references a bit to link to the pictures when I get the time, but that helps us a lot! Subsourian (talk) 01:57, September 8, 2016 (UTC)